


半夜裡

by amamitouko



Series: 女警探與作家的冒險 [23]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, 情緒受傷/安慰, 輕虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 根據Tumblr要求的提示："我們離開。現在。""血。到處都是血。"





	半夜裡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Middle of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475001) by [mldrgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl). 



危險，她告訴她自己。前方有危險。

史黛拉緊抓的她的格洛克手槍。她前方的隧道狹窄黑暗，而她沒有手電筒。她只能看到從隧道另一頭透過來的光點，但那實在太遠了。她不知道他們會不會那樣做。她轉向漢克，他在她身邊等著。

"取決於妳，夏洛克，"他說，低頭對她微笑。

"那很黑，"她回答。

"真的？我可以看到。"

"我不能。"

"那麼，跟著我。"他從她身邊走開走進隧道然後轉過身來。

"我們離開，"她在他身後叫到。"現在。"

他向後移進黑暗。"那是你所想要的？"在他消失之前他問。

"漢克！"她的聲音迴盪在隧道裡，但只剩下寂靜。

前方有危險。

史黛拉在黑暗中持著她的武器在黑暗中爬行前進。那裡有一些聲響她嚇了一跳，快速連續了開了三次槍。槍枝的火光在她手中閃現她仍然站在那不動，傾聽。一陣帶著水澤溼潮的咳嗽聲打破寂靜。

"史黛拉..."漢克的聲音，遙遠而痛苦地叫喚她的名字。

"漢克！"

她朝著光線跑去當她看到他，她撲的跪下去，他躺在泥土裡。血。到處是血。從他胸口上三個洞中泊泊流出。流過他的肩膀。從他的嘴角滲出。

"史黛拉，"他低語並咳嗽，把血液濺到他的下巴。

"別說話，"她說。"穩住。"

"好痛。"

"我知道。我知道我很抱歉。"

"不是你的錯，夏洛克。你警告過我。"

"我錯了，漢克。我錯了。"

"太遲了。"

"不！"

史黛拉肩膀抽了一下驚醒並顫抖。她的眼花了一會時間才能聚焦並適應她鬧鐘的綠光。清晨三點二十一分。她把雙臂從被單中脫出來拉開小夜桌的抽屜，用手摸索著抽屜裡找她的日記本。當她摸到日記本，她頓了一下，最後把它留在抽屜裡。

靜靜地，史黛拉在床上轉身面向漢克。他趴伏在床上，頭轉向另一邊沒有面對她。他的肩上映著一條銀色的月光。她可以看到他的背因呼吸而起伏，但她需要自己去感受。她坐起來把他的T恤拉過她的頭脫掉。她開始了從他上床前把他的T恤偷走來穿的壞習慣，而她無法停止不那麼做。

赤裸著胸脯，史黛拉跨過漢克的臀部然後趴在他的背上。他的皮膚溫暖柔軟，但總是溫暖柔軟。她把雙手滑向他的手臂，用手握住它們；左手彎曲在他的頭下，右手延伸在枕頭下。她的身子隨著他深沉的呼吸升起，他輕哼了一聲。

漢克在她身下翻覆、伸展然後他轉過他的頭。她用臉頰蹭蹭他的臉頰然後低頭把唇壓向他肩頸間的曲線。她的上門牙輕輕嵌進他的肉中，而她的舌掃過品嘗他的肌膚。他的溫暖把她夢中的寒冷從她身上帶走。

"你半夜裡醒來感覺想要纏綿示愛嗎？"他問，他的聲音只比呼嚕聲再大一點。

"不是。我只是需要感覺到你。"

在枕頭下，漢克把他的姆指從她的手中掙脫出來輕輕地愛撫著她的指側。"一切都沒事吧？"他問。

"是。"

"你想要整晚都待在那嗎？"

"可能吧。"

"你確定你沒事？"

"我確定。"

The End


End file.
